Emperor Zurg
The Evil Emperor Zurg, better known as Emperor Zurg or simply Zurg, is a popular villain in the Toy Story franchise. He is the tertiary antagonist of Toy Story 2 and the main antagonist of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and its film. He is also a minor character in Toy Story 3. He appears in the Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 video games as a boss. He is Buzz Lightyear's arch enemy and Utility Belt Buzz's father. Mentions Zurg was mentioned in the first Toy Story film and show Toy Story Treats, as part of the backstory to Buzz Lightyear. ''Toy Story 2'' Zurg made his first physical appearance in Toy Story 2, as the tertiary antagonist. He was introduced as the main antagonist, but this was the plot to reveal the true main villains later on. He was voiced by the film's co-writer, Andrew Stanton. He is first seen at the beginning of the movie in the video game Rex is playing. He fights Buzz, but since Rex's arms are small, he cannot execute the combos needed to defeat Zurg and Zurg is victorious. Later When the real Buzz Lightyear was trying to get out of Al's Toy Barn, he knocked Zurg's selling box over and Zurg broke free. Zurg then followed Buzz to Al's Apartment, where he encounters both Buzzes. Then a fight takes place on top of the elevator. Zurg grabbed Buzz 2 by his neck and told him that he was his father even though Buzz 2 said that Zurg killed his father. Rex, who was too scared and apprehensive to watch anymore turns away, but his large tail hits Zurg sending him falling down the elevator shaft. However Zurg somehow survived his fall, and he later finds the other Buzz again and spends time with his "son". His arms were also seen in Woody's nightmare. Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue The Evil Emperor Zurg is a major boss in the 1999 video game Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue. Biography The Evil Emperor Zurg is the boss of the game's twelfth level, The Evil Emperor Zurg, and the fourth main boss encountered by Buzz Lightyear. Zurg is fought on top of an elevator within the Elevator Hop, and Buzz must be careful not to fall off the edge during the battle. Zurg will constantly hover above Buzz firing spheres at him that will damage him on contact, although Buzz can deflect these by spinning. The yellow spheres travel towards him and then disappear, whereas the green ones will come back at Buzz and home in on him. Buzz must shoot Zurg with his laser while he's in range to damage him, and once his health has been fully diminished, the boss will topple over the side of the elevator and disappear into the darkness below. Buzz will then be allowed to proceed to the following level. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins In the series, which is presumably where the Buzz Lightyear character originates in-universe, Zurg rules an empire on Planet Z, and wants to rule the entire galaxy while destroying Star Command. Emperor Zurg considers Buzz his archenemy and often takes any opportunity to eliminate him. Most of his subjects are robots. His feet double as rockets and he can transform his arms into a variety of weapons. Despite often breaking the seriousness of otherwise purely evil statements, Zurg is widely considered the most evil person in the galaxy, especially by the other villains. He seems to have some nervousness about being touched. This cartoon had Zurg is a flamboyant villain who is just as much a comic relief character as he is a formidable opponent, similar to Skeletor, and has many comedic habits such as videotaping Buzz's speeches, maintaining a troll doll collection, and mentioning an equally evil "Nana Zurg". Zurg was voiced by Wayne Knight, who also played Al in Toy Story 2. The episode "War, and Peace and War" was notably the only episode where Zurg teamed up with Buzz Lightyear to defeat the Heed, a common enemy that was trying to take over their galaxy. In Stranger Invasion, he revealed himself to be Buzz's father (a parody upon The Empire Strikes Back and a nearly identical scene in Toy Story 2), but quickly took it back, using the statement as a 'Made You Look' to stun Buzz and gain the upper hand. * Grubs (voiced by Frank Welker) - Zurg's equivalents to the LGMs of Star Command (though far less competent). They perform mechanical and technical duties. The Grubs work for Zurg against their will and also desire freedom, but many of them are simply too afraid to try to defect. * Brain Pods (Various Voices for each one) - Cybernetic brains in mobile jars, who serve Zurg as scientists and researchers. Although they take pride in their creations, they secretly harbor a desire to escape from Zurg's control (two of which are shown succeeding in doing so on-screen). * Hornets - The Hornets are Zurg's robotic foot soldiers, extremely expendable, lousy shots and always get vaporized in mass numbers by Lightyear's team. Hornets come in different models, but the most frequently seen are yellow and of average height. ''Toy Story 3'' Zurg has a short appearance in Toy Story 3. He was originally going to be the main antagonist during the film's earlier development. Many Toy Story fans though he would be the third's film main antagonist however he was ultimately reduced to a cameo at the end of the third movie. Zurg is first mentioned in the third movie a few times by Buzz after Lotso switches him to "Demo Mode". He is later mentioned agian when Andy gives Buzz to Bonnie Anderson. Zurg appears during the credits being donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center after Lotso leaves. He is greeted by Stretch. Zurg It is currently stated that this Zurg is a different one from the second movie. Toy Story 3: The Videogame Zurg is in Toy Story 3: The Videogame. Disney INFINITY Zurg is also the main antagonist of the Toy Story playset in Disney Infinity. Trivia * Zurg is evidently the equivalent to Darth Vader, with Buzz Lightyear the equivalent to Luke Skywalker, parodying of Star Wars. *Zurg's species is an issue of much debate. The four predominant theories are that he is either a human, a robot, a cyborg, or an alien. To this day, there is no concrete answer, but there is theoretically enough evidence to rule out Zurg being a robot due to his eating and sleeping habits. *He was originally going to appear in the first movie, probably as the main antagonist, but instead he was saved for the second film and Pixar decided to make a toy destroying boy the first movie's main villain. *Although Zurg was introduced as the sequel's main antagonist, Al McWhiggin and Stinky Pete are really the main villains because they both had bigger plans than Zurg. *Because Toy Story fans debate about Al and Stinky Pete, over which one of them ACTUALLY IS the main villain in Toy Story 2, Emperor Zurg is the villain who represented Toy Story 2 in the Pixar Pedia. *Zurg appeared in the 2015 Live-Action Disney movie, Tomorrowland. Gallery Emperor Zurg.jpg|Emperor Zurg Zurg defeat.jpg|Zurg falls down the elavator Zurg.png|Zurg as he appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command File:Poster_9_-_Toys.png|Zurg and the others toys in a movie poster File:43_Villains.png|Zurg with the five other main villains of the Toy Story Trilogy Similar Villains *Bowser (Super Mario) - They both tend to have a rack to destroying the main hero. No matter how many times they fail, it does not stop them from keep trying, and they have come close to succeeding almost all the time. *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) - They're both supervillains, who not only dedicated their lives to destroy the hero, but actually created them. However, both of them surprisingly have moments where they actually get along with them, and they respect them as rivals. *Darth Vader (Star Wars) - Emperor Zurg is based on Darth Vader. They're stock Evil Geniuses bent on ruling the universe, and are very powerful. They are also the father of the hero, making their relationship complicated. *Lord Garmadon (Ninjago) - They're both heavily inspired by Darth Vader, and are fathers to the hero. Despite they're rivalry against them, they develop a soft spot for their sons, and even redeem themselves. *Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog) - They're supervillains who are constantly attempting the destroy the hero, and rule the world, or the universe if they get the chance. They likewise appear to have some kind of grey morality, and respect the hero as rivals. *Shredder (1987 TMNT) - They're supervillains who created the protagonist, and their mission is to destroy them. *Peg Leg Pete (Disney) - Used mostly for comic relief. Videos Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Archenemy Category:Parody Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Comedic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Dictator Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Outright Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed Object Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Robot Pilots Category:Gadgeteers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Aliens Category:Parents Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Pawns Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Lego Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Strategic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thugs Category:Fearmongers Category:Extremists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Successful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Hatemongers Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Male Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Oppressors Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Polluters Category:Business Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Extortionists Category:Betrayed villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Immortals Category:Affably Evil Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Shieldmen Category:Mad Doctor Category:Masked Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vandals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Orator